


Smoldering Rush

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teacher wants Issei to do her a favor.  Kink Bingo, for the square "authority figures."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoldering Rush

From the beginning, she was always touching him.

Sato caught him by the arm one day after the last class of the day. "Ryudo-kun," she said, voice light and pleasant, "could you do me a favor?" When he nodded, she continued, "I need extra help getting things clean around here and organizing my things. Could you stay after class for... no more than fifteen minutes once a week and help me?"

"That sounds fine, Sato-sensei," he answered, smiling at her. He'd always liked teachers. They were points of stability in an otherwise chaotic school. They commanded respect. And they used their authority wisely.

For many weeks, that was all it was. He would stay after class and sweep the floor, or organize papers, or scrub the walls of the stains left from the latest art project. She would work at her desk, smile at him, and tell him promptly when he could leave.

She would also always touch him. An accidental brush of his arm, resting a hand on his shoulder, taking his hand, patting his head... It unsettled Issei, but not enough to notice. And after a while, he got used to it.

Then. Months after their arrangement started, things changed.

"Ryudo-kun?" Sato asked. He stopped reaching for the broom and looked over at her. "Could you assist me more personally, today?"

Issei walked over to her desk to stand across from her. "Yes, what did you need?"

She came over to the side of the desk, leaned down, and lightly kissed him. For a short moment, she held his lips between hers.

He jerked back, almost falling over in his haste to get away. "S-S-Sato-sensei! Th-this, isn't this inappropriate for school?" he squeaked, voice actually cracking.

"If it was inappropriate, would a teacher be telling you to do it?" Sato sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's relaxing, you see. I work better when I'm less tense. I know it's a lot to ask, but it would mean so much to me..."

It was a teacher. It was a teacher, so it was okay. And it really wasn't that much to do, and he wanted her to work well, so...

"I-I can do it," he said, blushing. "If you still want me to."

"Of course I do, Ryudo-kun," she answered, smiling brightly. "You may go back to sweeping now, if you like."

After that, they would usually do only one or two things before she sent him about his other work. At first it was just kissing. She taught him, slowly, how to make a kiss deeper, and better. It stopped feeling so weird and making him want to run away, after a while.

Then she moved on to touching. This was more troublesome to do, but only a bit more. He soon learned how best to cup her breasts, rubbing the points in the center until they stuck out. He did so well that Sato graduated him to touching her without her shirt, and then without her bra. She brought his head to her chest and told him how to lick and suck those same points.

One day her skirt came off. Just like with her chest, he was taught how and where and what to touch. He knew now to slide his fingers into her gently, and to bring them in and out and in and out as he rubbed another point on her body. That made her gasp and moan, until what Issei learned to recognize as the finish - she'd groan and shudder, freeze, and then relax suddenly. He worked hard at making her do that, if only because it meant that he was done.

"Thank you, Ryudo-kun." She was always grateful and polite. He returned to his actual work, feeling uneasy, but chalking it up to inexperience.

The latest time, she was cleaning her glasses as she asked, "Ryudo-kun, would you like a treat today?"

He paused, biting his lip. Of course getting a reward from a teacher was what he lived for, but it might just be a change of work... "O-of course, Sato-sensei."

She replaced her glasses. "Good." Then, as he'd come to expect, she undressed herself. What was new was, after beckoning him over, her undressing him. He blushed deeply, unsure of what to do.

She ran her hands over him, stroking him until he was hard and standing up. "Much better. Now." She bent over the teacher's desk, hands on the table. "Try putting that in me."

He did as he was told, and gasped. For the first time, something that she'd asked him to do felt good. He rocked into her a little, trying to get in further.

"Yes, like that. So good, it's been so long..." Sato pressed back, drawing him in more. He could see beads of sweat all over her body, and when she turned to look at him her glasses were askew. So were his, come to think of it. He corrected this, then continued thrusting.

The desk shifted slightly under them, but not enough to stop anything. They were desperate, one from inexperience and one from experience too long ago, and would not stop.

He shuddered first, feeling a bolt of blinding pleasure all through his body. Knowing that Sato hadn't finished yet, he rocked a few more times, just enough to get her to tighten around him.

Issei redressed himself, then helped her get dressed in silence.

"Thank you, Ryudo-kun." She smiled at him.

"...you're welcome."


End file.
